


not a third-wheel

by smallredboy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: They're out on a date when an old friend of Eddie's sticks his nose in their business.





	not a third-wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



“Third-wheeling your ex, Brock?”   


Eddie’s head snaps up and his brows furrow— Venom bristles a little. “Actually, no. She’s not my ex anymore.”   
  
His old friend hums and his eyes go over Dan and Anne, who both don’t say a word. After a few seconds, he hums and walks away.

“God,” Eddie breathes, pulling Dan into a quick peck on the lips.

“I’m so tired of that,” Anne says, fixing her hair absentmindedly. “ _ Are you third-wheeling? _ Stop asking that.”   
  
Dan shrugs and pulls her into a quick kiss. “You know how people are.”

**Humans are always like that** , Venom hums.


End file.
